


Shattered Glass

by baka_satan



Category: Free!, Free!! Eternal Summer
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ok so this is my first fic, abusive boyfriends, cute adorable boyfriend makoto, im gradually working on it, lik ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baka_satan/pseuds/baka_satan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Haruka's first day as a Senior in Iwatobi High. He's been there since a Freshman but some new students have arrived...Will Haruka let go of his past and move on, or let himself be miserable for the rest of his life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read just keep in mind that this is my first fic ~ thank you :)

Snowflakes slowly scatter in the sky, dusting Haruka's raven hair with the flaky white dots. As the boy walks his usual path to school, he admires the naked cherry blossom trees, now stripped of their beautiful pink coats due to the harshness of this year's winter. Haruka is jolted from his gaze as a freezing gust of wind pierces through his sweater, sending shivers up his spine and leaving his teeth chattering. He swathes the scarf that was in his bag around his neck and speeds up his pace towards the school, his fingers and toes already developing frostbite.

Haruka enters the school doors with a heavy sigh, surprised by how warm the atmosphere feels. Haruka is sure to not get involved in anyone's life ever since what happened in his freshman year. Today is Haruka's first day of school as a Senior in Iwatobi High and he doesn't intend to get any more friends than he did last year, he doesn't want to be hurt by love again. Getting involved is just too much, it's too risky. Falling in love brings nothing but pain in the end.

_Don't get involved. It's not worth it anyways. They'll all leave you in the end._

These are the same words that Haruka has lived by for the past 3 years and not once has he hurt himself in doing so. These words protect him from the harsh reality in which he lives in.

Haruka walks leisurely into his classroom for his first, second, and third period. He takes a seat at his desk, staring blankly at the open seat in front of him.

The teacher begins to take attendance of the classroom.

_"Nagisa Hazuki"_

"Present!"

_"Rei Ryugazaki"_

"Here...!"

_"Makoto Tachibana"_

The classroom was silent until Nagisa spoke up.

"Uhh, sensei, Makoto is sick at home today, but he will surely be here tommorow!"

Haruka knows everyone's face in the school, except for these three strange looking guys; Nagisa, Rei, and this "Makato" person he's never heard of before. They're all new students... The only empty seat was the one that Makoto is supposed to be sitting in, right infront of Haruka.

 _"I wonder what he's like..."_   Haruka pondered.

_Wait! What am I saying? I am NOT to get involved._

_I don't need anyone..._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know this is a very very short chapter, but this is just an introduction to the actual story. If you've read this could you leave kudo's and a comment? Thank you !! :) <3


End file.
